Issue 7
Issue 7 is the seventh issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 2: Miles Behind Us. It was originally published on April 15, 2004. Plot Synopsis A flashback is shown with Lori, waiting outside the city where her parents are located. She is confronted by Shane, and she confides in him about how horrible she feels leaving Rick in the city. After a short conversation, Lori and Shane kiss, and Lori adds that she "needs him." The two of them end up having sex. Back to the present, the survivors are burying Shane. As the rest of the group leaves, Lori stays behind and spits on Shane's grave. Allen and Rick talk about Shane, with Rick worried about what the apocalypse is doing to their mental state, lamenting how much it changed Shane. Rick goes to ask Dale about Andrea. The two proceed to talk about Shane, with Dale not being surprised that their former leader snapped, as he's been changing ever since Rick arrived to the camp, adding that Shane was in love with Lori, of which Rick is aware of. Dale proceeds to inform Rick that everyone at the camp thinks Rick is best suited for leadership. Rick accepts and tells Dale they will be moving the camp tomorrow. Dale mentions that, according to Andrea's calendar, it's Christmas. Rick angrily tells him to keep it a secret, as he doesn't want to have to explain to Carl why "Santa can't find him". In the morning, as everyone is packing, Rick wakes Carl up and tells him that if he ever wants to talk about what happened, he can talk to him. The group then departs their camp using the RV. They continue on their journey until they need to clear some cars that are blocking the road. When they finish, they spot some figures approaching from the darkness. Rick pulls out his gun. but the figures turn out to be three survivors. One of them introduces himself as Tyreese, and introduces the other two as his daughter Julie and her boyfriend Chris. Tyreese asks if Rick has any food, as they ran out a couple of days ago. After feeding the family, Rick offers them room to sleep in the RV with the group and tag along in the morning if they want. Tyreese thanks him, but says they will be sleeping in the car for tonight, as Julie and Chris aren't to comfortable around strangers. Lori criticizes Rick for inviting a stranger to sleep in the same room as them. Rick stresses that Tyreese has kids with him, but Lori points out that they do as well, and tells Rick not to be so trusting. The next morning, Tyreese apologizes to Rick about not trusting him enough to sleep in the RV. Rick understands, as the apocalypse changes people. He recounts how Shane, who was his best friend, tried to kill him a few days ago. Tyreese, in turn, tells Rick about the time they went to scavenge in a grocery store. A man, who was really nice and sweet before the apocalypse, attempted to rape Julie. However, he was able to kill the man before he could rape her. Rick doesn't judge Tyreese, and says anyone would have done that. Tyreese says he's beating himself up because he doesn't feel any guilt from it and the apocalypse has changed him. Suddenly, the two discover roamers. Tyreese marvels about the name 'roamer', and Rick explains they are zombies who just roam around, and killed Amy and Jim. Tyreese and Rick take their primary weapons; hammer and hatchet. They trick the zombies, Rick takes one of them and Tyreese takes the other one. They beat them to death and say the situation is under control. They return to the RV and Rick tells Dale to drive around so they could look for some empty houses to stay in. Suddenly, they discover a crashed car in the road. Rick thinks they have to start moving it aside if they want to get to safety before dark. Rick reveals he's glad they bumped into Tyreese and his family. They came in handy, especially because Tyreese is strong. Carol and Tyreese are having some eye contact. At night, Tyreese says the people have a lot of food. Rick says he has to thank Glenn about it. He says he was just doing his part, but, Carol thinks they'd be much worse off without him. Tyreese agrees, he and Carol hold hands, and Glenn seems awful. Rick thinks it's honorable that Glenn risks his life for others and supplies. While Rick is talking about finding Lori and Carl, Lori walks away. Rick catches her and asks what is wrong. Lori reveals that she is pregnant. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Allen *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Carol *Donna *Tyreese *Julie *Chris *Shane (Flashback) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Tyreese. *First appearance of Julie. *First appearance of Chris. *This is the first issue drawn by Charlie Adlard and Cliff Rathburn. *Lori reveals that she's going to have a baby. Later in the series, the baby is named Judith. *This issue takes place on the same day as "Starved For Help" from the Video Game. *Originally, the survivors were meant to find the prison in this issue, as revealed in #108's Letter Hacks. Goofs/Errors *When Tyreese and Rick are climbing down from the RV to kill two roamers a rifle is strapped to Rick's back, when he goes toward the roamers however it has disappeared. References ru:Выпуск 7 Category:Media and Merchandise